


Their daring, nerve and chivalry set the Gryffindors apart.

by arfrid



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen, Gryffindor Judy Robinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25568128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arfrid/pseuds/arfrid
Summary: Judy's sorting.That's it. That's the fic. (really short though)





	Their daring, nerve and chivalry set the Gryffindors apart.

“Abercombe, Jade.” McGonagall announced. Judy could feel her hands trembling. This was it. In a minute or so, she was going to be sorted into her Hogwarts house. On one side, she wanted to be a Hufflepuff, like her dad. Her dad, John Robinson, been the first Hufflepuff in a Slytherin family. Her mother was a muggle, so she didn’t get a sorting. On the other side, however, she wanted to be different. She wanted to explore what it would be like to be in a different house.

“Robinson, Judy.” Judy startled out of her thoughts as her name rang in her ears. She walked up the steps to the seat where she sat down and the sorting hat was placed on her head.

_“Well, well, well.”_ A little voice said in her ears, _“A Robinson. I had the fortunate pleasure of placing your father. He was rather unusual for a Robinson…”_

_“You are not unintelligent. Perhaps a Ravenclaw. You are, however, loyal to your family and friends… Yet you are prepared to do anything to achieve your goals…”_

_“I know…_ GRYFFINDOR!” The house name rang through the hall as the Gryffindor table cheered. Judy smiled and ran towards her new housemates.


End file.
